


You Are In Love (True Love)

by emmablackery



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about my boyfriend through my eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love (True Love)

**Author's Note:**

> like, no one is going to read this but i'm very in love with my boyfriend and this is really meant only for him. 
> 
> i love you. <3 
> 
> title from you are in love by taylor swift

I remember the first time we Skyped. I had already thought the world of you, but then- you were the entire galaxy. Your eyes contained an entire universe all on their own, and I never wanted to look away. The way your blue hair captivated me, your locks cascading down your face, framing it perfectly. I was already in too deep, and that made me fall even deeper. We started talking, and you asked me if I liked you. I remember blushing a deep red color and saying, "I do," and you smiled. Your stupid, amazing smile. You said you liked me back and my heart soared. You asked me properly, if I wanted to be your girlfriend, and I said yes. I'd say your first Skype session went well. 

I remember the first time I saw your art. It was amazing, you are amazing. I don't exactly remember the piece you showed me, but you were nervous. You shouldn't have been. It was a masterpiece, even though you don't think your art is all that great. It is, I promise. Comparable to Van Gogh or Picasso. The way your lines, and your drawings just flow together. Your art, you as a whole, is a masterpiece.

I remember the first panic attack I had with you. You were so worried. I couldn't breathe, my hands were shaking. My thoughts were going a million miles an hour, and I didn't really want to be alive at that moment. But you called, and you talked to me. Your voice is my own therapeutic medicine to my ears. Your laugh making smile through the tears, your lame jokes making me laugh through the self-doubt. I don't really think you know how much you actually helped me that night. I know you still worry about me to this very day, but I'm okay. I'm okay with you here. I'm okay with you by my side.

I remember when you said you wanted to kill yourself. I had never been so scared in my life. You wouldn't answer any of my messages. I was crying, big fat tears making their way down my face. Gasping breaths as I was desperate to get an answer from you. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you. You already meant so much to me, and to lose would've been...indescribable. I don't like to think about it, at all. But then you messaged me back, letting me know you were okay. I had never felt so much relief in my life. I don't believe in God whatsoever, but when you messaged me back, I shouted the loudest thanks to any God that was listening at that particular moment. Please, don't think like that again. You're worth so much. 

I can name so many things about you that I love. But this work would be over the word limit. 

Your eyes; my god your eyes are amazing. This light blue color that is absolutely gorgeous, and so beautiful; I could look at them forever, and I intend on it. They show how happy you are, they show how sad you actually are. Sometimes, when you look at me, I can see the future in your eyes. 

Your smile is pretty amazing too. Your cheeks go all chubby and it's the most adorable thing in the world. Who knew the corners of someone's mouth turning up could make me feel the happiest?

You make me nervous. You make my hands shake, my tummy fill up with butterflies, and my hands shake and sweat. But you also give me a sense of calmness. The sense that everything is going to be okay. Everything will be okay with you. You make me feel okay again, even after all of the heartbreak and sadness I've gone through. You're still my best friend even after you've seen me at my worst and for that- I'm forever grateful.

There's so many words I can say, that I can type. That I could scream. But, they could never be enough to get my point across to you how much you actually mean to me, how much you matter. 

I know a few things for certain.  

I know that otters hold on to their partners when they sleep so they don't drift away from each other in the water.

I know that English is a weird language. 

And I know that you're my home, my safety. I want my forever to be spent with you. 

I love you. 


End file.
